


Bending The Truth

by Crowcat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Asian-American Character, Attempted Seduction, Awkwardness, Birthday, Confrontations, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drinking Games, F/M, First Time, Honesty, Large Cock, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Partners to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Someone Else's House, Tattoos, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, scavenging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowcat/pseuds/Crowcat
Summary: Kylie has always been good at stringing boys along just enough to get what she wants before running away. When the world collapses into chaos she expects to use the same tactics to gain protection. Unfortunately Felix just wants her to pull her weight and his seeming disinterest is starting to get under Kylie's skin. When he suggests they celebrate her birthday with a bottle of scavenged vodka she resolves to make him want her, but her feigned experience and habit of bending the truth might be more transparent than she realizes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 24





	Bending The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be just straight porn, but the characters kind of got away from me and now I might do a followup. I hope you enjoy regardless.

Kylie Takahashi was lucky for several reasons. Firstly that she was somehow alive and secondly that she had found someone like Felix who was willing to keep her that way. The third reason was that, even with her current level of distraction, she knew this process well enough to do it in her sleep. Clear the house, watch for signs that someone was coming back, search for food, water, medicine, whatever. It was pretty simple after so many months as the daily routine. She’d never had to actually fire the pistol that Felix had found for her and she still hoped she wouldn’t have to. That’s what Felix was for. She’d expected to string him along for a while. It had worked in the past. Dress just right, say the right things, hint at things you never intend to do, and you can usually get a boy to do whatever you want. She wasn’t sure how well it would work or how dangerous it might be now that any semblance of civilization was pretty much gone, but apparently that was neither here nor there. Much to her annoyance Felix seemed to be keeping her safe and expecting nothing but for her to pitch in. He was also much too old to be considered a boy. In fact he was almost old enough to be her father. 

“Find anything?” he asked. Kylie jumped. She’d been staring at a can of tomato soup for a long time. Long enough to be weird. 

“Food, soup.” She blurted out, holding up the can. With seductive lines like that how could she not have men wrapped around her finger? Kylie wanted to find a dark corner in which to die of embarrassment. Felix had a glint of amusement in his eyes, but didn’t comment on her awkward response. 

“Well I found something too.” He said, holding up a glass bottle of clear liquid. Kylie tried briefly to read the label, but it wasn’t in an alphabet she knew.

“Is that vodka?” she asked. Felix smiled and set it down on the table. 

“Well, it’s your birthday soon, right?” He said, crossing his arms. He’d rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt and she could see the intricate lines of ink that wove across his skin. Part of her wondered how far up his arm they went. 

“Yeah, I’m eighteen tomorrow.” Kylie said. She turned her attention the bottle with mixed excitement and apprehension. 

“I thought you said you were nineteen when we first met.” He replied, and with no small amount of panic she searched her brain for an appropriate explanation. 

“No, you must be remembering it wrong. I’m seventeen, but I’ll be eighteen tomorrow.” Kylie said. She’d forgotten that she ever told him an age.

“Alright, I can go with that. So what do you say, have a drink with me to celebrate your newly acquired legal adulthood?” He asked. 

“I mean, that’s probably a bad idea right? What if someone shows up?” She said. 

“I’m pretty sure no one dangerous is going to stumble on us way out here so it should be ok to indulge a little.” Felix replied. Kylie found herself searching for more excuses not because she didn’t want to try it, but because she wasn’t sure what would happen if she did. 

“I’m not twenty-one yet.” She said, shocked that a responsible adult was offering her alcohol in the first place. Felix raised an eyebrow.

“I certainly did worse than a few shots at your age and it’s not as though there’s anyone left to care. I thought you said you were some kind of party girl” He replied, setting the bottle down on the kitchen counter. 

In Kylie’s early attempts to use her feminine wiles on him she may have bent the truth a little. She’d always been good at that kind of thing, just not the follow through so much. She had technically been invited to parties, and even attended parties, but technicalities didn’t really count. There were a lot of things she’d never actually done and as she watched the tall scruffy man with his tattoos and occasional scar, she started to think about those things. 

“Umm… yeah ok.” She said. An idea was forming in her mind. Maybe if she played this right, she could get a real reaction out of him. “Just give me a few hours. If we’re going to celebrate, then I want to clean up a little first.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely fair. Don’t worry about dinner tonight, I’ll take care of it.” He said. She smiled at him and darted off up the stairs. She was going to make that calm bastard crack, and alcohol was going to help her do it, but she had preparations to make first. 

Baths were difficult without the comforts of a functioning society, but the house they’d claimed for the night was on the shore of a lake, which made things a lot easier. She found what she needed in the upstairs bathroom and slipped back downstairs and out the door as quickly as she could. She didn’t want to look at Felix yet in case it made her panic and decide to call the whole thing off. 

The lake was cold, but she’d gotten pretty used to that over the last few months. It was also very exposed and she was worried about being seen, but then again, Felix was probably ignoring her entirely and somehow that was worse. She scrubbed away the sweat and dirt that had accumulated over so many days of travel, washed her hair and tried out some of the beauty products she’d found. After using a razor to make her legs blissfully smooth again, she decided to make another bit of her self completely smooth as well. A lot of the pictures and videos she used to look up in the dead of night when she was sure her parents had gone to bed had involved girls who were completely smooth down there. She’d never had the courage to try it before, but maybe it would help if things went well. 

Kylie ran into the house and upstairs again. Felix was still in the kitchen and since it was getting towards dinnertime, he was probably making the food he’d promised. She’d taken a while down at the lake and she was running out of time. There was, however, a room that might help. She’d found it earlier and it looked like it had once belonged to a girl near her age. If she was lucky, the clothes might fit.

It was covered with posters for bands she had pretended to like, and had been kept much cleaner than she’d kept hers. Kylie had always been all talk and no follow through, but this girl seemed to be the opposite. Everything on the surface made her seem like a fairly standard girl-next door type, but the more Kylie searched around, the more she found little things hidden away. Weed, multiple sets of lingerie, a frighteningly large vibrator, handcuffs covered in pink fur, much cheaper vodka, it was the kind of collection that you never would have found in Kylie’s room no matter how hard you looked. She’d tried some things when offered, but this was someone that didn’t have the same fear. It was a little weird poking through another girl’s things. She hoped that whoever had lived here would understand her mission and be happy to lend her something to wear.

Kylie settled on a white sundress with a short skirt, black and white stripped stockings, and a black choker. She hadn’t worn anything like this in ages, but she thought it looked good. Kylie was torn about whether to put her long black hair back in twin-tails. It was a style she liked, and had worked on boys in the past, but she was worried about seeming too young. Ultimately she decided to do it anyway. It would give her confidence and that’s what she needed.

“Are you still alive up there?” Felix called. It was too late to turn back, so she steeled herself against the growing self-doubt and marched out into the hallway. 

“I’m coming.” She said as she started down the stairs. He leaned against the wall near the kitchen door. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but she thought he might have looked at her a little longer than usual. He’d cleaned up a bit too, but he was still all muscle and beard and edges and why the hell was she so invested in this? However, as soon as he got a response Felix turned around and went back into the kitchen and she resolved again to make him want her, maybe because she wanted him. As fucked up as that seemed. 

Dinner was simple and quick, but it always was. She was just happy they had something and that it was warm. Kylie ate quietly, her excitement and apprehension growing. She kept glancing at the vodka and as she kept glancing, she kept eating faster. 

“Are you ok?” Felix asked. Kylie looked up at him. His face was difficult to read, but his hard blue eyes seemed to cut right through her. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Something’s off. It’s been off all day and all day yesterday. You keep looking at me like my existence is somehow confusing you and you’ve been weirdly quiet. So what’s wrong?” He said. Whatever plans she had seemed to come crashing down. Felix almost sounded exasperated, but there was also a kindness and a concern to his voice. Apparently he cared and that was something Kylie wasn’t sure she could handle. 

“Give me the vodka.” She said. He watched her for a moment. 

“Answer the question.” He said. Kylie started to get up.

“Fine I’ll get it myself.” She said, but Felix grabbed the bottle first. 

“Stop avoiding this. I don’t need to know your deepest darkest secrets, I just need to know that you’re ok and that we’re solid, then we can have fun.” He said. 

“Truth or drink.” Kylie stated, as if it were some absolute and inalienable fact. 

“What?” Felix looked confused. She crossed her arms and glared at him. 

“We take turns and you either have to tell the truth or take a shot.” She said. Felix met her glare with a cold implacable look. 

“You don’t need drinking games to make me tell the truth.” He said. 

“Yeah right, I can’t get anything out of you ever. I talk and talk and you give me one-word responses. Fuck you Felix.” She said. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

“Fine. Truth or drink, ask me anything.” He said, and poured out two shots. 

“Who are you? Are you ex-military?” She asked. It wasn’t the question she really cared about, it was just something to make him drink, but he didn’t.

“My dad got into some white power militia bullshit when I was around thirteen. I hated the ideology and got out as soon as I could, but learned some skills that kept me alive. My turn.” He said. “What’s wrong?”

“This house. It reminds me of the one I grew up in.” She said. 

“You can lie all you want the rest of the time, but at least respect the sanctity of Truth or Drink.” He said. Kylie’s heart sank a little. 

“How do you…?” She began with no small amount of indignation, but he interrupted her. 

“Because you’ve been in this mood for a while and we only just got here. Also, you tend to rest your hand on the back of your neck whenever you lie. It took me a while to figure it out because you do it a lot.“ He said. Kylie was speechless. All this time and he knew? She grabbed the shot glass and sipped it down. Felix cracked a smile. 

“You don’t do shots very much do you?” He asked. 

“Shut up, its my turn.” She replied. 

“You have to pound it back. Really quick.” Felix mimed taking a shot. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? Why did you just let me keep lying?” She asked. Felix shrugged. 

“It didn’t seem like it mattered. Life as we know it ended, you can be whoever you want now. I haven’t quite decided on who I want to be, but you seemed to have it all figured out.” He said. 

“I’m starting to think I had basically nothing figured out.” She grumbled. 

“Why do you lie so much?” He asked. Kylie shook her head and reached for the other shot glass. Felix anticipated this and slid it within her grasp. She pounded it down like he’d indicated and made a face. She was starting to feel it. 

“Why did you bring me with you?” She asked. Felix leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head. 

“I don’t know.” He said. 

“That’s not an answer.” Kylie replied. 

“That’s all I’ve got. You were there, I was tired of being by myself, it just seemed like a good idea at the time.” He said. 

“Really? That’s it? You didn’t want anything else from me?” She asked. 

“What do you mean? You’ve done pretty much everything I asked of you. You’ve been a better partner than I ever could have hoped. Sure, it was rough in the beginning, but…” He said, but she cut him off.

“No. Just stop.” She snapped. He leaned forward again and crossed his arms defensively. 

“Fine, my turn. What do you want?” He asked. Kylie reached for the vodka, but Felix pulled it away.

“What happened to the sanctity of Truth or Drink?” She asked, but he shook his head and gave her a look that would have melted her if it weren’t for the alcohol she’d already consumed. 

“What do you want?” He repeated. There was a lot more force behind his voice this time, but she met his look with one of her own.

“I want to know why you don’t want me.” She said. Kylie felt numb. She couldn’t believe that she’d actually asked the question that had been on her mind for so long. 

“Want you? Are you kidding me?” He replied. 

“Everyone always wants me, so why don’t you?” She said. 

“Because you’re a child!” He replied. Kylie shook her head.

“I’ll be eighteen tomorrow.” She said.

“I’m still a lot older than you.” Felix stated with finality, but Kylie wasn’t finished. 

“So what? It’s the end of life as we know it, we can do whatever we want.” 

Felix didn’t say anything for a long time and panic started to creep in. Had she broken this for real? Had she pushed too far? What did he think of her now? Was he just going to leave her? Was she just too much trouble? The questions kept circling through her head as Felix calmly and quietly took his first shot. 

“I brought you with me because I wanted to fuck you, I held off because you started to lie, and I kept you around because despite it all I kind of like you as a person. I just can’t trust you with anything personal because you don’t trust me with anything personal.” He said. 

“So you were interested?” She asked. 

“Is that really all you got from what I said?” Felix shook his head. 

“No, but… no one I like ever wants me.” She said. Kylie realized that she had just contradicted herself, but if Felix noticed, he didn’t comment.

“I don’t think that’s true.” He said. Kylie checked to make sure she wasn’t resting her hand on the back of her neck.

“I’m not lying and it’s not just with boys. My dad was always flying off to Tokyo for work, my mom only cared if I got good grades and everyone else pretty much looked at me like some Asian airhead stereotype. 

“I don’t think you’re lying, I just think you’re wrong. You’re smart, you’re a survivor and you are, admittedly, gorgeous.” He said. Kylie’s heart jumped a little.

“So if I stopped lying you might be… interested?” She said. It felt awkward to say, but she couldn’t quite find the words to explain that she wanted him to take her right there on the table however he liked. 

“You’re still a lot younger than me.” He said. 

“Stop it. Do you want me or not?” She asked. 

“I’m not going to fuck a drunk teenager.“ 

“Then take another shot and we’ll be equal!” She replied, her voice rising.

“You’ll still be a teenager!” Felix said, his voice rising to meet hers.

“Screw you I’m going to bed!” She shouted, and got up. Kylie turned to go and was about ready to storm up the stairs and have some personal time with the cheaper bottle of vodka, when Felix got up after her. 

“Wait.” He said, and she hit him. He grabbed her wrist and she tried to hit him again with her other hand but he caught that one as well. He was big, a lot bigger than her, and she’d never properly realized it until he pushed her against the wall. The impact caused a picture to fall and a nearby cabinet to rattle, but it didn’t really hurt. She wasn’t sure who initiated the kiss, but it was hard and intense and good. She would have pulled him closer, but he still had her wrists and was doing a pretty good job getting closer on his own. All she could do was let go.

Kylie relaxed into him more and more as he kissed her and when he finally let go of her wrists she put her arms around his neck. Felix was all muscle, and scruff and edges, but that’s what she wanted. She put her fingers through his blonde hair as his beard tickled her face. She’d never kissed anyone with a beard before. He broke away and began kissing down the soft skin of her neck as he pulled her head back by her hair. It was perfect, but to Kylie’s absolute horror a single unexpected word left her lips. 

“Daddy…” She whispered. Her body went rigid and her eyes widened as he leaned back to look at her. Kylie was mortified. 

“I didn’t… it was just a…” She began, and realized that her hand had somehow found its way to rest on the back of her neck. Felix gently grabbed her wrist again and pulled her hand to rest on his chest. 

“I figured, and I don’t mind.” He said, and Felix reached down to pick her up. He pressed her against the wall and her legs wrapped around him as she relaxed more and more into the rough insistence of his body. 

“Daddy…” she whispered again, gaining a little more confidence. She liked saying it. “Please daddy…”

Felix pulled her tiny frame from the wall and swung around to set her on the kitchen table. He held her down with one hand as his other ran up the inside of her leg until the stocking ended and it met skin. His rough hands played with her gently and she arched her back and made wordless sounds of pleasure at his practiced touch. 

“You were really hoping for this weren’t you?” He said as his fingers brushed against the smoothness between her legs. 

“I wanted to try it.” She said, “I want to try a lot of things.”

Felix bent down to kiss between her legs. First on the inside of one, then on the inside of the other, and finally his lips found their way between. She was getting wetter and aching for something. She found herself begging, but her words faded into incoherency as his mouth continued to tease her. 

Finally, he leaned back and she could hear his belt being undone. Kylie leaned up a little to watch as Felix pulled a long, thick cock from his pants, and as he rested the tip on the wetness between her legs, Kylie’s entire body responded.

“Please daddy…” she said again. 

“Tell me the truth, what do you want.” He asked.

“You, I want you inside me, but....” She trailed off as the words stuck in her throat. 

“What?” He asked.

“I lied about something else.” She replied. Felix continued to tease her with the tip of his cock as she struggled with what she had to say. 

“I’m not a party girl. And I’ve never played Truth or Drink before. And I’ve never done this with anyone, I just tease until they give me something I want and then I run away. And I was just going to do the same thing to you. And…” Kylie trailed off, but Felix still watched her quietly. As she told him all her lies he just kept touching her. He kept running his hands across the soft skin beneath her skirt, and he began pulling down the thin fabric that covered her breasts. 

“And I’m not turning eighteen tomorrow,” she said. “I’m turning seventeen.”

Felix said nothing at first. She tried to cover herself in preparation for his anger, or his cold indifference, or something, but instead he took her wrists one more time, and pulled them away as his long hard cock pressed into her. She’d never felt anything quite like it, and it did hurt, but it was what she wanted more than anything.

“I don’t care.” Felix said. His body moved against her and into her with a heightening speed and force. He wasn’t gentle, but she didn’t want him to be. 

“I’m yours?” She asked. 

“You’re mine.” He replied. “Tell me how young you are, how inexperience you are how afraid you are and I’ll just fuck you harder. There’s no one else around to care. But…”

As he stopped speaking, Felix stopped fucking her as well and Kylie let out an audible whimper, nearly begging him to continue. His cock rested just barely outside of her and she desperately tried to push herself back onto it.

“Be honest. You can lie to anyone else, but if you want me to be… “ He paused, “To be your daddy, then you don’t lie to me. Especially about what you want and what you don’t want. Do you think you can do that?”

Kylie closed her eyes and nodded. Realistically it would probably take a lot of time and effort to break the habit and there might be some difficulty between them in the process, but as she lay there with her legs spread for a man she so desperately wanted, a man nearly her fathers age who seemed willing to let her live out her fantasies, Kylie couldn’t think that far ahead she would do just about anything to get him to started fucking her again. 

“Yes.” She said

“Yes, what?” He asked.

“Yes daddy.” She said, and Kylie could feel that long thick cock forcing its way back inside of her. She felt herself stretch around him and she was almost afraid he would break her. He pushed himself into her over and over with the intense need that had built up during their time together and she wanted all of it. Kylie had the same need and she wanted him to exhaust it, but hers had built over much longer. 

“Use me.” She moaned. “I want my daddy to fuck me, to fill me, to break me.” 

To her delight, he obliged. With little regard for her, Felix flipped Kylie over so that her breasts were pressed down against the wooden table. He plunged his cock back inside of her and she pressed her ass back against him as he fucked her. This was perfect. This was just what she wanted. He wrapped a hand around each bundle of black hair like rains on a horse and pulled her back further as his hips pounded roughly against her from behind. She knew what was coming. She knew it was a bad idea. She’d always been scared of getting pregnant, but she knew that she wouldn’t stop him and that she didn’t want to. 

“Please, cum inside me. Fuck this drunk teenager and cum inside her.” She begged. Any semblance of rational thought had been fucked out of her. She’d already cum once and she could feel it building again. He growled and forced his cock into her hard and deep as he filled her with his seed. She came again as her new daddy pumped his cum inside of her. It was warm and strangely comforting and she didn’t want him to pull out. Kylie wanted him to stay there forever. 

“I don’t want to be done.” She said. Judging by the things her friends had said, she expected her first time to be lackluster at best, but somehow she’d managed to play out one of her dirtiest fantasies with someone who, she was now forced to admit, was exactly her type. 

“Oh, we aren’t done. On your knees baby girl.” He said. She felt him slide his cock back out of her, but before she could complain, he’d pulled her to her feet. Her legs were shaky, but he quickly lowered her to the ground to kneel in front of him.

“What are you…?” she asked. He stood over her, putting Kylie face to face with the kind of long, thick, veiny, and intimidating instrument of pleasure that you wouldn’t expect to see in reality. If she’d gotten this close a look before he’d taken her for the first time, she might have had second thoughts. It wasn’t even fully erect anymore; so much for starting small and working your way up.

“Now you’re going to lick me clean.” He said. Kylie eyed the cum-covered cock. It smelled a little strange, but she was kind of curious about how it tasted. She was pretty sure that it would take a lot of practice to get even most of it into her mouth. Felix, however, didn’t give her much choice. He tilted her head up and pressed the tip against her lips. He pushed himself into her partially open mouth and she gagged a little at first. It wasn’t that he was going too fast, she’d just been right about needing practice.

“That’s my baby girl,” he said, stroking her cheek as he moved his cock between her lips. It was mostly gentle, but Felix still maintained control as he guided her through the motions. Kylie had tried to give a blowjob once before and it hadn’t been especially enjoyable, but this was much different. Kylie wasn’t giving anything; she simply belonged to him. 

By the time he finally pulled out, his cock had been clean for a long time, but Kylie was pretty sure that wasn’t really the point. She felt well and truly used in the best of ways. It was a good feeling; one she didn’t realize she needed. She rested her head contentedly against him and he stroked her hair. 

“Now we’re done.” He said, smiling down at her. Kylie reached out a hand and he pulled her to her feet. She was a little wobbly and she hoped they didn’t have to travel again on short notice. Kylie leaned against him for support and he put an arm around her. 

That night they spent together in the master bedroom and it was a little strange because it felt like sleeping in her parent’s room. Maybe that was fitting, or maybe it was just weird, but she hoped that wherever they ended up, she could keep spending her nights with him. She’d spent the last remaining daylight tracing the lines of his tattoo as she rested her head on his bare chest, but as the sun went down he pulled the covers over them and wrapped her up in his arms. As she lay there looking out into the darkness and feeling the warmth of his body against hers, Kylie Takahashi thought of a fourth reason she was lucky.


End file.
